Lune de Miel
by ElloWings
Summary: Santana et Brittany se sont mariées, voici comment elle passe leur lune de miel ! LEMON


**Voici ma première fiction, enfin OS, j'espère que ça plaira ! Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe et de Grammaire !**

**Glee ne m'appartient pas (mais ça on s'en doute ...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lune de Miel <strong>

Elles étaient mariées, enfin ! Malgré le faite que Rory et son acolyte mystère auraient pu tout faire capoter, elles s'étaient mariées ! Et avaient pu échanger le plus beau des baisers du monde d'après Brittany, elle avait raison à mon avis, car des que Santana y repensée, des frisons parcourait son échine ! D'ailleurs, bizarrement, juste après y avoir repensé, la belle Latina avait une furieuse envie de se jeter sur les douces lèvres de sa dulcinée, alias sa très chère femme. Bien sur, vous vous douterez qu'elle ne se faisait pas prier ! Un ballet enflammé commençait alors, leur langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient et se touchaient sensuellement... Ah, qu'elle beau paradis !

Santana souriait, elles étaient dans l'avion qui les emmenaient en Crète, petite île paradisiaque que leurs avaient conseillés Mike et Tina après leur mariage deux ans avant. C'étaient Sugar et Artie qui avaient payé les billets. Donc les deux jeunes mariées étaient dans l'avion, en première classe et Brittany dormait, pendant que Santana pensée tout en caressant le dos de la main de sa jolie blonde...

_« __Je t'aime, et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, tu es trop magique, tu es une licorne, ma licorne ! ». _C'est ce que Santana avait dit a Brittany après avoir réussit a échapper des « mains » de Rory, qui disait que Santana ne la méritée pas ! Cette phrase lui avait brisé sa colère et pendant une seconde elle s'était demandée si il n'avait pas raison, car au fond d'elle, elle se l'était toujours demandée.. Puis elle s'est rendue conte, elle avait demandée Brittany en mariage un mois plus tôt, Brittany avait dit oui les larmes aux yeux, puis elle avaient passées une folle nuit d'amour et de tendresse.. Mais surtout, Brittany lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et que jamais, ô grand jamais elle ne voudrait vivre sans sa Latina préférée ! Donc elle s'était relevée, avait regardait Rory dans les yeux et lui avait dit « por qué ella dijo que sí el duende? », le temps qu'il comprenne, elle lui avait assené un coups dans le ventre et s'était mise a courir de toute ses forces pour arriver à la cérémonie. Bon dieu qu'il pouvait être con ce Rory ! Pensa la Latina, le lieu où il l'avait enfermée était tout simplement l'hôtel où tous le monde séjournaient ! Y lui avait donc était facile de trouver le chemin du jardin privé, elle l'avait fait six fois avec Brittany hier ! Donc, elle courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'au jardin privé. Tous le monde était là, ils attendaient tous, où plutôt s'impatientaient tous ! Certains disaient « Je le savais ! Elle n'a et ne pourras jamais rester fidèle ! Pauvre petite, elle est si bête aussi !... » Elle auraient voulut les tuer ! Tous, un par un et leur dire, que non ! Non, c'est faux, elle peut être fidèle, mais surtout, que Brittany n'est pas bête où stupide ! Elle est juste magique, magique est bien plus merveilleuse que tous ses gens ici présent ! Mais elle passât, le plus important c'était Brittany, qui était triste, son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux et sa se voyait ! Santana aurait pu pleurer, mais là elle pouvait faire mieux ! Elle pouvait redonner le sourire a Brittany !

« Je pense que la cérémonie est annulée ? » avait dit le prêtre, elle n'avait rien répondu, de l'espoir devait se lire dans ses yeux.

« Nan! » le mot était sortit tout seule. La jeune fille à la peau halée venait de traverser l'allée et s'était arrêtée essoufflé devant l'estrade, a deux marches de Brittany, qui était heureuse et d'une certaine façon choquée. La jeune femme aux cheveux ébène avait gravi les deux marches et prit les mains de Brittany et puis elle avait prononcé ses quelques mots « _Je t'aime, et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, tu es trop magique, tu es une licorne, ma licorne ! » _…

Un bisou la sortit de ses pensées, c'était sa très sexy de femme qui venait de se réveiller.

"-Hey San, tu pensais à quoi ?"

La concernée sourit, ah, se qu'elle pouvait aimer se visage angélique, ses cheveux blond soyeux qui tombait plus bas que les épaules de cette femme qu'elle aimait tant... Pour réponse elle posât juste ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Un baiser simple et chaste, enfin à la base, car la blondinette passât son bras dans le cou de la belle et tout aussi ardente brune. Se qui forçat alors la brune à approfondir le baiser. A son tour elle passât son bras, mais sur les hanches de Brittany, pour rapprocher leur deux corps. La brune, voulant plus que les lèvres de la blonde, Santana caressât les lèvres de celle-ci avec sa langue. Elle ne patientât pas longtemps, la blonde ouvrit naturellement sa bouche et laissât passer la langue de sa femme. C'était comme toujours doux, chaud et merveilleusement bien ! Leur baiser durât plusieurs minutes puis l'hispanique du quitter la bouche de sa chérie car une chaleur commençait à se former dans son bas ventre. Hors, dans un avion c'était pas commode. Elle devra donc attendre, triste nouvelle...

La Crète, quelle jolie île, Mike et Tina avaient raison ! C'était parfait comme lune de miel ! Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elles étaient arrivées à l'hôtel, Santana avait rangée toutes les affaires pendant que Brittany cherchait désespérément le meilleur restaurent pour que cette soirée soit parfaite, elle cogitée, elles devaient aller à la plage avant ou après avoir dîner ? Et où finiraient-elles la soirée ? Sur la plage, dans la chambre d'hôtel où dans une boîte de nuit ?

Santana, qui elle avait finie de tout ranger, regardait sa blondie réfléchir. Brittany portait ses lunettes, des lunettes qui ne lui servaient à rien, mais B. disait que ça l'aidait à réfléchir ! Alors, des qu'elle se lançait dans une intense réflexion, elle mettait ses lunette noir de Geekette. Elle avait prit les même qu'Artie, au début S. n'était pas trop pour, mais la jeune Pierce avait plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Donc elles avait finie par les acheter. Enfin bref, elle regardait tendrement la fille qu'elle aime le plus au monde. Brittany se levât d'un bons ! Elle avait trouvée, la soirée allait être merveilleuse ! Foi de Pierce !

"S. ?

-B. ?

-Tu as finie ?

-Bien sur et toi ?"

La seule réponse de la blonde fut un immense sourire. _On peut vraiment sourire autant ?_ et _je l'aime_ fut les seules pensées de la Latina en vu de se magnifique sourire. Elle se levât du lit et prit Brittany dans ses bras. Elles soupirèrent de bonheurs, à que la vie pouvait être bien faite !

Elles suivirent à la lettre le plan de la soirée qu'avait fait notre chère blondie, en premier lieu elles étaient allé à la plage pour une série de _Sweet Lady Kiss, _qui d'après Santana avaient étaient les meilleurs de toute l'histoire des Sweet Lady Kiss. Elles étaient ensuite partient se baigner, avaient mangé une glace vanille fraise pour Sany et pistache chocolat pour Tany. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient ensuite rentrées dans leur chambre et après avoir failli consumer leur nuit de noce, dans la douche, avant le repas, elles s'étaient préparées pour aller dans la taverne qu'avait trouvé Brittany sur le chemin, « Mais San, il a dit "Calimero" ! » malgré que la concernée lui est dit que non, il avait dit "Kalimera" qui en grec voulait dire "bonjour", B. avait insisté alors S. avait dit oui. Donc elles étaient maintenant en route pour aller manger, Brittany sautillait et virevoltait dans sa jolie robe bleu clair a manches de débardeur. Elle avait ses cheveux détachés et lissée avec un jolie chapeau de paille avec un ruban blanc dessus acheté a l'aéroport de Crète se matin même. Santana quand à elle, portait une robe corail avec col en V et des manches comme un T-shirt normale et une sorte de ceinture-ficelle au niveau de taille. Elle avait les cheveux détachés au"naturel" ou a la"sexy" d'après Brit, et elle portait aussi un chapeau de paille, mais lui elle l'avait depuis longtemps, cadeau d'anniversaire de Quinn, elle l'aimait bien... Le chapeau et Quinn. Les deux avaient les jambes nus et des spartiates marron comme chaussures. Le dîner se passât dans la joie, le bonheurs et l'amour ! B.&S. goutèrent des spécialités, burent aussi des boissons local et bien sur, elles dansèrent les danses Crètoise... Il devait être 22h quand elles avaient décidé de rentrer. Malgré l'alcool qui leur brouillait l'esprit, elle était apte a consommer leur nuit de noce, chose à la quel elles étaient particulièrement excités.

Santana rentrât la première dans la chambre, elle jetât son chapeau et son sac à main. Elle voulut allumer la lumière mais, elle fut plaquée contre le mur par Brittany et ses lèvres. D'abord étonnée puis enjouée, Santana répondit avec ferveur au baiser de sa dulcinée. Les mains de Brittany étaient perdus dans le cou et les cheveux de sa tendre et super "hot" de femme. Santana elle, avait placé ses mains dans le dos de la blonde, l'obligeant à se rapprocher. Elle accentuât encore un peu plus la pression de leurs lèvres qui se mouvaient. Santana se décalât du mur et fit tomber Brittany sur le lit, qui l'entrainât dans sa chute pour garder la Latina avec elle. Leur baiser était enflammé, Santana fit glisser ses mains sur le ventre de la Blonde, qui se mit alors à haleter. Il faisait chaud déjà à la base, mais là, on aurait cru un four! La Latina caressât, de sa langue habile, les lèvres de la blonde pour que celle-ci puisse retrouver son homologue. Des vagues de plaisirs s'emparaient des deux corps. Brittany retournât la situation et se retrouvât à califourchon sur Santana, elle se dirigeât vers le cou de la brune et commençât à embrasse, sucer et mordiller la peau halée de Sany, qui se mit alors à respirer de plus en plus difficilement au vu des vagues de chaleur que les baisers et les caresses de B. lui procuraient. La blonde relevât la brune et lui enlevât sa robe, dégrafât d'une rapidité hors norme le sous-tif de la brune puis, elle repoussât Santana contre le matelas et plongeât sa tête dans ses seins, se qui arrachât un râle de plaisir à la Latina. Brittany fit subir le même sort aux seins qu'au cou de Santana. Les spasmes augmentaient, et la Latina, ne voulant s'avouer vaincu concentrât toute ses forces et réussit à reprendre le dessus, se retrouvant de nouveau sur Brittany. Elles étaient essoufflés mais Santana re-plaquât comme même ses lèvres sur celles de Brittany, gagnant un gémissement sourd de la blonde. La brune agrippât la robe de la blonde et l'enlevât, laissant Brittany en sous-vêtements. Les mains de la brune repartirent en exploration sur le corps de la blonde puis, quand elles touchèrent enfin l'endroit souhaités, c'est à dire l'intérieure des cuisses de la blonde, elles commencèrent des longs va et viens. Se qui fit perdre haleine à la blonde qui ressentait des vagues de chaleurs de plus en plus fortes. Une boule dans le bas de son ventre lui prouvait bien qu'il fallait que Santana achève son travaille. La brune du le sentir car elle remontât ses mains jusqu'à élastique de la culotte. Néanmoins Santana reste Santana, elle fit donc patienter encore un peu la pauvre Brittany qui commencer à voir flou à cause de la chaleur. La Latina finit par enlever la culotte de la blonde et ses doigts effleurèrent les plis déjà humide de la belle blonde, elle reprit tendrement les lèvres de celle-ci entre les siennes. Santana glissât un doigt en Brittany et commençât des va et viens. Au début très doux, puis elle en fient de plus profonds, de plus rapide. Les pics de plaisirs asseyaient par millier la Blonde, des gémissements resonaient dans la chambre et son ventre se tordait violament a chaque fois que la Brune touchait son paquet de nerfs. Son bassin suivait les mouvements de la femme au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait qu'une seule envie, que Santana aille plus vite, les vagues étaient encore plus fortes. Leur visage étaient enfoui dans l'épaule de l'autre, la Latina poussait des râles de plaisir contre l'oreille de Brittany, elle sentait que la blonde allait arrivée a la limite, alors elle accélérât ses vas et viens. Elle embrassât une nouvelle fois B. qui avait la vue complètement troublée par pleins de merveilleux feux d'artifices ! Brittany se cambrer, elle savait qu'elle allait venir ! Elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale, mais la bomba Latina causait trop de ravage en elle pour ça. Les caressent de la brune eurent raison d'elle est le nom de la Latina retentit dans la chambre. Les deux corps s'écroulèrent sur le matelas... Aucunes des deux n'arrivaient à reprendre son souffle, après quelques minutes, elles réussirent à se glisser sous les draps et à s'embrasser avant de s'endormir dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Ça vous a plus ?<strong>

**Amicalement**


End file.
